thor_thunder_godfandomcom-20200214-history
Thor
'Thor '''is the main protagonist of ''Thor: Thunder God. ''He is the King of Asgard and the God of Thunder. Biography Personality Before his banishment to Earth, Thor was initially conceited, arrogant, immature and stubborn. He had proven to be bloodthirsty and enjoyed the challenge of battle and combat, even being believed that he craved war. Thor's bloodlust began as early as his childhood however he did have some honorable traits. In his heart, Thor only wishes to live up to the expectations of his father to become a great king but, in truth, he did have difficulty finding the difference between a ruler and warrior and what makes each a good man. Thor was quick to anger and could act rashly to a situation. Due to coming from royalty and spending all of his life in Asgard, Thor was out of place in Midgard as his boisterous personality was often part of his charm in Asgard and he was unaware of the customs and norms on Earth. His vocabulary and terms of endearment were also antiquated and out of place in the modern times, he was trapped within, baffling everyone around him and leading them to believe he was delusional even though it was simply how people spoke upon Asgard. In addition, Thor was shown to initially be quite vain and egotistical. He was also dumbfounded when he found himself restrained only claiming in debelief that it's not possible due to never losing a battle beforehand with his godlike powers. When his irresponsibility and arrogance placed his home Asgard and Nine Realms in danger, his father, Odin, banished Thor to Earth and stripped him of all his powers. That, in addition to him discovering that he was no longer worthy of Mjolnir's power, put Thor into a state of depression. This humbles him greatly and during his time on Midgard, fell in love with human Jane Foster which finally taught him the humility and wisdom he was lacking. Thor eventually selflessly gave up his own life to save innocent lives, thereby finally became worthy of Mjolnir again. After regaining his power, Thor would take too often holding back his great powers, unless battling an opponent of equivalent strength and durability. Thor, however, did still appear to be somewhat hot-tempered. However, he became far more responsible than before and learned from his mistakes and has grown to such lengths. He was willing to commit treason and spare his enemies if it was honorable. While Thor was destined to become the King of Asgard, however, he eventually realized that he couldn't actively protect the Nine Realms from the throne, and selflessly denied his birthright. Whatever remained of Thor's boastful personality had vanished since Odin's death and Moljnir being destroyed. Without an object to channel his powers, even though he retained his immense superhuman might, and with the guilt of having failed to save his father, Thor believed he was worthless which made any remains of arrogance that he had completely disappeared. Nevertheless, while Thor's arrogance had disappeared fully, he still remains utmostly confident and assured in his abilities as a warrior. Although his love and respect for Odin remained as high as ever, he has come to accept that Odin's darker nature indirectly caused Ragnarok and openly admitted that Odin had flaws in his own right. The knowledge of how Asgard really rose to power further humbled Thor, as he was shocked and dismayed of his father's war-seeking past. Powers and Abilities *'Asgardian Physiology: 'As an Asgardian, Thor possesses incredible supernatural powers and superhuman attributes far surpassing other Asgardians, with only his father and older sister being superior in power. With the death of Odin and Hela, Thor became the most powerful Asgardian within the Nine Realms and the cosmos. As Asgard's warrior prince, Thor trained in the arts of battle, which he has practiced for thousands of years. He is recognized for solely relying on his fighting ability, strength, and nigh invulnerability. Following his banishment to Earth, Thor greatly withholds his power unless fighting someone with similar strength and durability. Due to his immense power and disciplined perspective, Thor often has to hold back during a fight due to the destruction his strength may cause to his surroundings, but even then he is still easily powerful enough to overpower multiple superhuman enemies. When he does let loose his powers, Thor is capable of decimating much of his surroundings. **'Superhuman Strength: 'As an Asgardian, specifically the son of Odin, Thor is the third strongest Asgardian of all time, surpassed only by Odin and Hera, and with their deaths, he is now the strongest Asgardian alive. His incredible strength enables him to easily overpower hordes of humans including enhanced humans and various species within or beyond the Nine Realms. He can lift or move immensely heavy objects effortlessly and he can easily crush extremely durable objects. Thor's strength extends to his ability to leap great distances. With his strength, Thor is able to take on multiple enemies at once and he can throw his hammer with enough force to break through nearly any barrier. His strength is so great that strikes with Mjolnir are usually fatal, knocking out opponents with one strike, and only beings of incredible power can take multiple directs from Thor. Thor's immense strength combined with Mjolnir also enabled him to break out of an extremely durable confinement capsule. **'Superhuman Speed: 'Thor can move at great superhuman speeds. He can move fast he can only be seen for a split second and appears as a blur, and is capable of quickly dodging attacks. ***'Superhuman Reflexes: 'Thor can react and dodge objects traveling at high speeds. **'Superhuman Agility: 'Thor's agility, dexterity, balance and bodily coordination make him a great warrior for battle. He moves at incredible grace and speed despite his considerable size and body density. **'Superhuman Durability: 'Thor's skin, muscle and bone tissue have many times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human being and is nigh-invulnerable, much more so than regular Asgardians. Even when he was stripped of his powers, Thor was still amazingly resilient due to his dense body, withstanding being hit by a vehicle with ease. When he is at full power and armed with the Mjolnir, Thor possesses nigh-invulnerability, including resistance to powerful energy blasts, immense blunt force trauma, falls from great heights, explosions and various other opposing forces. Whenever he is injured, Thor's physique allows him to shrug off minor injuries from small stab wounds or allow him to withstand the direct blow from superhuman strength force. However, his durability would not prevent equally or even stronger foes from wounding him. Nevertheless, Thor's own durability could still allow him to withstand their strength and power for quite some time before he starts to drop in power and be injured. ***'Regenerative Healing Factor: 'Despite his astounding resistance to injury, it is still possible to injure Thor. However, due to his Asgardian physiology, Thor is able to heal at a rate significantly faster than a normal human and even faster than most Asgardians. Despite receiving severe stab wounds on several occasions, after working past the initial pain of the injury, Thor is able to quickly recover and continue fighting. **'Superhuman Stamina: 'Thor's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human and most other Asgardians. As a result, his muscles produce practically no fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans and most other members of his race. His virtually inexhaustible stamina enables him to exert himself at peak capacity for an undefined period of time without tiring at all. **'Longevity: 'Thor, like all other Asgardians, is not truly immortal. Thor ages at a pace slower than a normal human. **'Elemental Manipulation: 'Through Thor's Asgardian physiology far exceeds the abilities of a normal athletic human, when he was stripped of his power and found unworthy of Mjolnir, his god-like abilities were diminished so much that he was able to be tasered into unconsciousness. It was only when he was found worthy of wielding Mjolnir did Thor recover his god-like physiology and therefore could go toe-to-toe with extremely powerful beings. Thus, the hammer enhances a person's physiology to that of Thor. It was later revealed the Mjolnir was never the source of Thor's power, but a tool to help him focus his power until he was able to master and wield his powers freely, which he would finally do after he understood that the powers he channeled through his hammer were his own. As a result, Thor is now able to utilize his innate supernatural abilities without Mjolnir's aid. ***'Weather Manipulation: 'Thor was born with the power to control weather storms, with it being the reason he is called the "God of Thunder". Even before Thor unlocked his powers, he still displayed a level of control over the weather, able to manipulate parts of it, although his focus always seemed to be somewhere else so whenever events of him displaying this power occured his mind was elsewhere. Among this was when he is able to keep rain from touching someone as a downpour occurred as well as when he began to generate sparks of lightning from his hands after becoming furious. He began to unlock the full potential of his abilities and is able to generate rather large storm clouds and create thunder. ***'Electricity Manipulation: 'Thor was born with the ability to generate, control and project electrical energy, with him thus being dubbed the "God of Thunder". Even while unable to personally harness it and needing Mjolnir to focus his powers over electricity, Thor's electric bolts were already extremely strong, and his electrical powers was already potent enough that Thor could generate incredible levels of electricity. He began to unlock the full potential of his electric powers and his powers over lightning are enhanced to the point where he could generate incredible amounts of electrical energy from his own body and summon thunder and lightning from the sky, all without the use of Mjolnir. **'Flight: 'One of Thor's new abilities that he discovered after losing Mjolnir was how he was able to hover, glide and fly through the air at great speeds without any outside help. *'Master Combatant: 'Thor is the greatest and most powerful warrior in Asgard since Odin and Hela have currently been deceased. He is one of the most skilled fighters in the Nine Realms, as he has been trained in the arts of war and various Asgardian fighting techniques. He is therefore extremely masterful in many areas of combat, including hand-to-hand combat and various forms of weaponry available in Asgard, though he usually prefers to wield his hammer Mjolnir. Thor is known to be very cunning and intuitive in battles and in warfare. Even when rendered mortal and stripped of his strength and powers, Thor utilized his vast fighting skills to overpower multiple opponents at once in hand-to-hand combat. *'Hammer Mastery: 'Thor is exceptionally proficient in using his war hammer Mjolnir, due to centuries of practice wielding it, and he is also extremely proficient in hammer throwing. He even had been able to use Mjolnir as a powerful defense tool, blocking powerful energy shots. His overall skills in using Mjolnir in combat had allowed him to best opponents using equally powerful weapons and effortlessly defeat multiple enemies. Thor's hammer fighting skills are also highly adaptable. *'Master Swordsman: 'Thor is highly accomplished in swordsmanship. *'Master Spearman: 'Thor is extremely skilled at fighting with a spear. *'Axe Mastery: 'Thor is immensely skilled in fighting with an axe. *'Expert Marksman: 'Thor is a skilled marksman despite not knowing how to use a gun in battle. *'Expert Pilot: 'Thor has demonstrated a level of proficiency and knowledge in piloting. *'Master Leader: ' *'Multillinguaism: 'Thor is well-versed in English and the native languages of several alien species. Equipment *'Asgardian Armor: 'A set of armor which is sleeveless with a black top covered in silver plates. It has blue pants and black boots, and it has red wristbands covered with silver arm bracers. It also has a bright red cape. *'Mjolnir: 'Thor has been entrusted with the mighty hammer Mjolnir, that was forged from the heart of a dying star. Thor's mystical hammer Mjolnir, which resembles a mallet rather than a traditional warhammer, has a number of elemental based powers. It has been state by Odin himself that Mjolnir's power has no equal. Mjolnir itself is extremely durable and combined with the various enchantments placed upon it by Odin, it is, for all intents and purposes, indestructible. Thor often uses the hammer as a physical weapon, with almost nothing being capable of withstanding a hammer blow or throw. After Thor disobeyed Odin and nearly put Asgard and the Nine Realms in danger, Odin banished Thor to Earth without his powers and placed enchantment on the Mjolnir. This enchantment surrounding Mjolnir prevents it from being wielded by anyone save those who have been found worthy. Mjolnir obeyed Thor's summons as though it had a form of intelligence and it goes to Thor when it is in a crater miles away, arriving in seconds. Mjolnir would return to Thor whenever he threw it at an opponent. It also possessed the ability to revive people back from death itself and to restore them to optimum health. *'Winged Helmet: 'Thor possessed a silver Asgardian war helmet adorned with wings on its sides. He wears it along with his armor. *'Stormbreaker: 'To temporarily replace the Mjolnir, Thor had the newly forged maul Stormbreaker constructed and he is able to use it to focus and hone his powers, acting as a conduit, and is the strongest weapon in Asgard's history. The weapon is nigh-indestructible. *'Gungir: 'A powerful magical spear used by the rulers of Asgard and serves as a symbol of Asgardian power, prominently used by the Asgardian Royal Family. *'Megingjoro: 'Thor's magical belt. *'Asgardian Collar: 'A collar which can be used to vocally restrain prisoners. Weaknesses *'Warriors' Madness: '''The Warrior's Madness also known as the Sin Unpardonable is the most forbidden malady in Asgard by law of Odin. Any who fall under it must pay the penalty, only the most bitter sacrifice can atone for it. The Warrior's Madness enabling Thor to increase his strength and stamina tenfold. Despite this, it threatens Thor's sanity. The symptoms include berserker rage, massive headaches, mentally erratic, savage, animalistic, uncontrollable behavior, and unreasoning. Appearance Relationships Quotes Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Asgardians Category:Asgardian Royal Family